


Reading The Signs

by lavenderlightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlightning/pseuds/lavenderlightning
Summary: He watches the boy motion to his sister, and she says while moving her hands, “oh my god, he’s my brother.” And the cute boy moves his hands in response, smirking. Cora responds with hand movements as she talks, “Stiles, no. Not my brother.”Derek stands up from where he is leaning on the counter, and says, “So you think I’m hot?” while signing back to the cute boy.The boy’s face lights up but his cheeks also go pink. ‘How do you know how to sign?’ He asks, his hands moving in excitement.Derek nods, continuing to sign, “to talk to cute boys like you.”OR: The one where Stiles developed his ability to speak late and prefers to sign, and Cora is surprised that her brother doesn't do something rude when he meets Stiles. She's even more surprised when he hits it off with Stiles.





	Reading The Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for ages, but took forever to finally share outside of my two friends. The italics mean there is signing happening, and italics paired with quotations means someone is speaking while they sign. I am no ASL expert, so I might get some things wrong. 
> 
> (I originally posted this on tumblr)

   Derek hears Cora come in, and watches as a boy, that Derek has to admit is cute, walks in with her. He watches the boy motion to his sister, and she responds while moving her hands, _“oh my god, he’s my brother.”_ The cute boy moves his hands back at her, smirking as he does so. Cora shakes her head, still moving her hands as she speaks, _“Stiles, no. Not my brother.”_

   Derek stands up from where he is leaning on the counter, and says, _“So you think I’m hot?”_ while signing back to the cute boy. The boy’s face lights up, but his cheeks become a light rose color..

    _‘How do you know how to sign?’_ He asks, his hands moving quickly in excitement.

   Derek sends a smile the boy's way, continuing to sign, _“to talk to cute boys like you.”_

  The boy’s face shifts to shocked, and Derek shakes his head. _“Joking, I’m joking. I mean, you are cute, that’s for sure. But that’s not why I know how to sign. That’s a long story,”_ Derek responds, noticing how Stiles intently watches his hands but glances back up at his face every few seconds.

  Stiles nods, smirking. _‘I’ve got time.’_

  Derek shakes his head, _“I’ll tell you another time.”_

  Stiles takes a moment to read Derek’s hands, and then smirks even wider. _‘I’ll keep that in mind.’_

    Cora rolls her eyes. She signs and says, _“is that just an excuse to see him again?”_

   Stiles smirks and shrugs. _‘Maybe.’_

  Laura, Derek and Cora’s older sister, walks in at that moment and Cora groans. _“Laura,”_ she signs while speaking, _“tell Derek to stop flirting with my friend.”_

   Laura looks at Cora’s hands for a second and then says while moving her own hands, _“Is he really?”_

  Stiles looks excited as he signs, _‘Wait, you sign too?’_

   Laura nods, still moving her hands, _“of course. Derek and I learned to sign when we were young.”_

  _‘How’d you learn?’_

   Laura laughs, _“it’s a long story, bud.”_

  _‘I’ll have to take you up on that offer.’_ Stiles signs towards Derek, smirking.

   Laura raises an eyebrow, and responds, _“what offer?”_

   Derek snorts, shaking his head and smirking at Stiles.

  _"You are really flirting with him?“_ Laura asks.

    _"Yeah, he is. Make him stop flirting with my best friend,”_ Cora groans, walking out of the room.

  _‘She’s exaggerating. I’m not her best friend. Our friend Lydia is. My best friend is Scott.’_ Stiles shrugs.

  _“McCall?”_ Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

  Stiles nods, _‘Yeah, I’ve know him since I was four.’_

  Laura looks at Derek, “Do you think he knows?”

  _"It’s considered rude to talk about someone while they are in the room, and it’s considered extremely rude to just stop singing while talking about them,”_ Stiles says, causing Laura to look shocked.

  _"If you are hearing, and speaking, why do you sign?“_ Derek asks, and adds, _“if I may ask.”_

   Stiles sighs, running his slim fingers through his hair. _“I developed my ability to hear late, so I learned to sign before I learned to hear or talk,”_ he explains. 

  “And he’s self conscious about his voice, since English wasn’t even his primary language once he could hear and speak,” Cora adds, walking back into the kitchen.

  Stiles rolls his eyes, _“am not. At least not anymore.”_

  Cora snorts.

  “Derek and I grew up speaking Spanish at home, and he hated speaking English for years because of his accent,” Laura snorts.

  "Really? I don’t remember that, or you two being able to sign,“ Cora says, raising an eyebrow.

  Derek shrugs, _“you were too young.”_

  _“Derek, you don’t need to keep signing,”_ Stiles says.

  _“Really? Are you sure? I want you to feel as comfortable as possible-”_ Derek is cut off by Stiles.

  _“Derek, I’m sure. I can hear perfectly fine,”_ Stiles says, nodding.

   Derek starts walking, and says, “let me know if you want me to start signing again,” and pats the cute boy’s shoulder as he walks out of the room.

  ~~~

  Derek walks back in, ruffles Stiles’ hair, and raises an eyebrow when he notices that all three of them are watching him. "What?“ He asks.

  _"Derek,”_ Stiles starts, causing Derek to look directly at him, _“do you like me?”_

  Derek nods, “of course, most c-“

  Stiles shakes his head, _"no, not platonically or as a person in general. I mean, do you actually like me romantically?”_

  Derek smirks, blushing and looking down at the counter he is leaning on.

  "That’d be a yes,“ Cora responds, patting Stiles’ shoulder.

  _"I want to hear I from him, not you interpreting what he looks like,”_ Stiles says, thrumming his fingers on the counter.

   Derek looks up, his lips upturning slightly in a smile. He nods. “Yeah, I do.”

  Stiles nods, _“so you weren’t joking when you were flirting with me?”_

   Derek shakes his head, “dude, genuine flirting.”

   Stiles smiles, looking down at the counter happily.

  "So, is this about to get really awkward for us?“ Cora asks, raising an eyebrow.

  _"It’s only awkward if you make it awkward,”_ Stiles says, winking. Cora groans.

  "Oh my god,“ Laura mutters.

"This is nothing,” Cora rolls her eyes, “it isn’t Stiles if he isn’t making sexual jokes or innuendos.”

  _“Exactly. I don’t need a hot muscular guy to like me back to make dirty jokes,”_ Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. Cora rolls her eyes and Derek just smirks.

  “So, are you going to ask him out or are you two just going to continue to flirt endlessly without doing anything about it?”

  “I don’t know, we’ll see,” Derek says smugly.

  “Oh, hey, Laura, can Stiles stay over tonight?” Cora asks, smiling hopefully. Laura raises an eyebrow, knowing that her little sister will continue without prompt. “Because his dad is the Sheriff, and has to work a night shift,” Cora starts, “and he hates staying home alone when his dad has to work nights, but Scott is out of town and you’d like never let me stay there.”

  Laura nods, “Of course, but you know the rules.”

  Cora lets out a small burst of laughter, “trust me, Laur, I won’t pull a Derek.”

  That earns her a swat on the arm from Derek, to which she just rolls her eyes.

  Stiles raises an eyebrow, _“Did I just miss something….”_

   Derek shakes his head, “no, Cora is just alluding to things you have no knowledge of.”

   Stiles nods, still looking confused.

   “I’ll explain later,” Derek supplies.

   “We should watch a movie!” Cora chirps.

  _“It depends on what movie it is,”_ Stiles says, and Derek notices that Stiles still signs while he speaks, “Do you have a good movie collection?”

  “It depends on what your definition of good is,” Derek responds with a shrug.

 

  Stiles looks at Cora with a raised eyebrow. “We have a pretty great movie collection, you can trust Derek’s judgement,” she responds without missing a beat.

   Stiles nods, and Cora ends up putting in a movie that the entire group likes. Cora is surprised when neither of her siblings are annoyed with Stiles’ running commentary on the movie and talking to the main character like they can hear him. Near the end of the movie, Derek asks Stiles to go on a date with him by using a reference for the movie, and signing while he says it. Cora thinks it’s super cute, and Stiles seems to agree when he says yes. “So, are we like going to go on a date today or?” Stiles asks, and Derek notices that he isn’t signing as much as as he was earlier.

  Derek shrugs, “Whatever you want, kid.”

   Stiles smiles, knowing that Derek is calling him kid in a very fond manner. He leans over, and whispers in Derek’s ear with a smirk. Derek nods, pats his knee, and then leaves the room.

 Cora and Laura are very confused, and even more confused when Derek comes back 15 minutes later with his keys and wallet and says, “we can go know, if you are ready.”

  Stiles nods enthusiastically, and practically jumps off the couch after Derek. He waits at the door for Stiles as he shoves his feet into his Vans, and Derek notes how much he likes the boy’s style. ‘Attractive and stylish, score’, Derek thinks to himself.

  The radio is already on in the car, and Derek glances at Stiles while saying, “I don’t know if you listen to music or anything, but you can have free reign of it if you do. You can change it if you want.”

  “Is this what you normally listen to?” Stiles asks, hearing the distinct notes of a Pink Floyd song fading out.

  Derek nods, pulling his car out of the driveway. “Yeah, why?” He asks.

  Stiles smiles as one of his favorite songs comes on, and he says, “I guess we have the same music taste.”

  Derek glances over in time to see Stiles drumming along to the song, and smiles softly. Stiles is surprised to find Derek is genuinely interested in the movie, just as much or possibly more than he is. He also doesn’t get mad when Stiles leans over to whisper a comment to him.

  ~~

  Cora raises an eyebrow but smiles when she watches Stiles lead Derek into the kitchen by his hand, which Stiles is holding. The boy looks extremely happy.

  “I’m guessing it went well, then,” She says, causing Laura to look up and grin at the pair.

  “Why the hell didn’t you introduce me to him earlier?” Stiles asks, looking firmly at Cora.

  She shrugs, “I didn’t know how my siblings would react to you signing, since I had no clue that they knew how, and I’m so protective of you that I didn’t want to risk them being disrespectful.”

  Stiles rolls his eyes, “Well, whatever. I’m mad that you didn’t introduce us before now, but I’ll give you that one.”

  “What did you even go do?” Laura asks, looking confused.

  “We went to a movie and got ice cream,” Stiles shrugs. Cora steals Stiles away long enough to ask him all about the date, and listen to Stiles excitedly gush.

  “We are going back out on Tuesday,” he grins, before Derek tugs him out to the living room to watch a movie with him and Laura.


End file.
